User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm-Order of the Wiki- Chapter 4-episode 1
A expoltion was heard from inside the redstone class,and Jaga's instincts of danger immediately kicked in. She rushed inside, to see ring of shoot and ashes on the wall. One of the machines that was made earlier in last class had gone wrong, and now was swapning in mobs. Everyone had the right idea of using the information that they learned in their last class to help out. People who had potions in their last class, where using potions in order to help those who were injured by the explosion. Those who had building last class where using blocks in order to keep the monsters contained in one area. Students from Jaga's last warrior class where using their swords to defeat the monsters. The students who had greifing last class were using TNT to help the rest of the warriors defeat the monsters. Jaga immediately joined in with the other warriors, taking out her sword,and getting into her battle stance that Gabriel showed her earlier. She striked down the mobs with her sword. Ellegaard was able to turn off the machine so the monsters would stop spawning in. Soon all the monsters have been defeated* " Whew, thanks a lot for the help everyone "said Harper " I'll say, I'm pretty proud of you all. Using the things that you've learned in your last classes and working together " said Olivia smiling * Everyone started smiling and high fiving on another, proud of their actions they did to help out their teachers* " Alright everyone, please settle down and take a seat at a desk"said Ellegaard * Everyone sits down to take a seat. On the desk is a various amount of redstone materials. Harper turned on a projecter and Olivia turned off the lights. On the wall was a video about redstone machines. There where amazing redstone machines, some used to defend houses, some for traps, and others had many other uses. The video ended and Olivia turned back on the lights* " So how many of you would like to learn how to build some of those machines "asked Harper * Everyone shot up their hands* " Well before we can get to building stuff, we need to do the basics"said Ellegaard " You'll take a few minutes to study redstone materials,and how to use them. Then you'll take some time to build a redstone machine of your own. Olivia, Harper and I will be coming around to check on your progress" " Please turn to page 20,and you'll read to page 35" said Harper * Jaga opened her text book to page 20 and started reading. The book explained about redstone repeater ticks, lighting, pressure plates, dispensers,sources of energy, power rails and loads of other stuff. Some of the students were already getting to work on their inventions by the time Jaga finished reading. She closed the book, got up and grabbed some materials from the chest. From the chest she got several noteblocks, redstone repeaters,redstone dust and a button. She walked to a corner of the room, and got to work building. While working she noticed Peacfull kingdom working on her own project* " Hey Peaceful kingdom, what are you making?"asked Jaga " A fire arrow launcher. " said Peacful" How about you?" " I'm aligning these noteblocks to play a short song "said Jaga " Ha, I should've guessed that it had something to do with music " said Peacefull " Typical Jaga" " Ha, you know me well Peacfull"said Jagapup smiling " Hey by the way, can you please be useful by grabbing me a lever from the chest?"asked Peacfull * Jaga's eyes widened * " I think you just made everyone in this class triggered" joked Jaga " What's wrong with you Peacfull, has P.A.M.A chipped you?" " No "said Peacfull smiling " Are you sure you don't have a chip on the back of your head? " jokes Jaga " Here let me see the back of your head. Do I need to splash you with water?" " Oh no, please don't!"laughed Peacfull " If you where chipped by P.A.M.A, we'd have to change you name to Aggressive Kingdom " joked Jaga * Jaga saw that Harper was listening into the conversation, which didn't suprise her. Harper looked at the two of them,smiling, shaking her head, then chuckling to herself. Jagapup grabbed a lever from the chest, then faced back toward Peacfull* " By the power of this lever, I shall free you from P.A.M.A's evil rain" said Jaga smiling " No, I'm not useful"said Peacfull smiling " In fact I'm very useless" Jagapup laughed, playfully punched Peacefull in the arm before tossing her request* " Thanks "said Peacefull " No prob"said Jaga smiling * Jagapup went back to work on her project. She adjusted the noteblocks so they would make the right notes of the song. She flicked the repeater so the timing of the notes would be right. Jagapup pressed the botton, testing the machine to see how the whole song turned out. * " Alright guys, since everyone is now finished with their creations, let's take the time to go around the room and show off our inventions. So who would like to show their creations?"asked Olivia * A few people's hands shot up* " Okay, how about you Spounge?"asked Harper * Spounge's machine was made out of iron blocks, and quartz. It also contains glass, dispensers and slabs* " " I have made a atuomatic chicken farm. When ever you press this botton that's here on the left,it drops cooked chicken. If you press this botton on the left, it drops chicken feathers"said Spounge " It'll even work when your not there to operate it" * Spounge demonstrated his machine, by pressing the bottons. Out of the dispensers pop out cooked chicken and feathers* " Very good Spouge, I bet you didn't ......chicken out ......with completely this machine "said Olivia " Get it?........oh never mind, anyway, who wants to show their creation next?" " Um, how about you Peacefull Kingdom?"asked Ellegaard * Peacefull smilies when her name was called. She walks over to her machine * " I created a fire arrow launcher" said Peaceful " When you flick this lever, it dispenses some arrows. Next these arrows will pass through this lava, causing them to go on fire" * Peacfull demonstrated her machine by flicking the lever on the side of her machine. Fire arrows shoot out on the machine. The arrows land on the floor a few feet away,but fire accidentally starts to spread. " Ahh! Fire!" shouted Peacefull " Everyone, quickly grab a bucket!" said Jagapup filling buckets of water and passing them out to the rest of the students * Everyone started pouring water on the fire, but the fire seemed to be one step ahead of them. Jagapup was putting out some of the fire when a beam colasped. Jaga jumped out of the way before she the beam fell on her. Then she heard a click, looked down, and realized that she was standing on a wooden pressure plate. All of a sudden potion came up with a five block night obstidian wall. She couldn't jump out, and there was nothing to grab onto so she couldn't climb out. Jagapup was trapped. Jagapup called out for help so someone would let her out,but everyone was so busy putting out the fire nobody noticed. " We can't put out all this fire, we have to get out of here!"said Harper " WHAT?! No, No! Don't leave me here,please!"shouted Jagapup The next thing she knew,she heard the fire alarm go off. Smoke filled the room, and Jagapup was starting to couph. " Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!"called Jagapup " Hello?"asked a voice " Jagapup, is that you?" That sounded like Gabriel was nearby,he Jesse and the rest of the group must be searching for " Hey Gabe?!"asked Jagapup " Jaga, where are you?"asked Gabriel " Help,please! I'm stuck in this machine!" yelled Jagapup " Hold on, I'll get you out!"said Gabriel Jagapup could see one of the obsidian blocks starting to crack. The block broke, and Jagapup could see Gabriel now mining the position that near the floor. Once that the postion broke, Jagapup was free. " Come on, let's get out of here "said Gabriel * the two headed outside to the others. The fire fighters were there shortly after. Jagapup caught sight of Rygor making his two hands kiss one another. Jaga made a werid face back at Rygor,before looking back at Gabriel. Jaga then went over to Olivia * " Hey Olivia, may I talk to you, alone please?"asked Jaga " Sure thing"said Olivia * the two walked away from the crowd of people over behind a tree* " So what's on your mind Jagapup?"asked Olivia " Um....uh......well. Rygor came up to me when I was coming out of the nurse office, and asked me if I like Gabriel? I don't know, but I think I may have a crush on him and Rygor is making the whole thing uncomfortable " said Jaga " You have a crush on Gabe?!"asked Olivia " OMG, the ship of Jaberil is born!!!" " Hush, not so loud" said Jagapup covering Olivia's mouth " I don't know the first thing about having a relationship, what do I do?!" " Alright, first of all,don't let Rygor bother you. He's only doing it as a joke. Second, find out if Gabriel also seems to like you. Take it slow, and when the time is right, you'll know " " Thanks Olivia " said Jagapup smiling " Better get to your next class, since the fire broke out I think they're having class outside now"said Olivia " Okay, see ya Liv" said Jagapup waving to Olivia " First getting hurt in a sword fight with Gabriel, then a dramatic event happening at redstone class,where a invention went wrong, the room got caught on fire, and I got trapped inside a redstone machine " thought Jagapup " What a day it's been so far. I bet a diamond something that something else is going to happen in my potion class" Jagapup walked over to her potion class,who was having their class on the benches outside the training center. Category:Blog posts